


Runaway

by MeisterEule



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, M/M, bad tagging, there are going to be more tags
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeisterEule/pseuds/MeisterEule
Summary: This is a --- GERMAN --- fanfiction.Was passiert, wenn ein gefallenes Königreich wieder aufgebaut wird? Wenn es Zufälle gibt die dafür sorgen, das ein neuer Krieg doch so viel schneller geschehen könnte, als es sich all die Bewohner des Landes es erwarteten?Dies will ich euch hiermit erzählen, es wird viele alte aber auch neue Gesichter geben - ein wenig Drama und Liebe gibt es wohl auch und eine Geschichte die ich euch schlecht in einer kurzen Zusammenfassung erläutern kann. Außerdem möchte ich nicht alles vor weg nehmen! ;3





	1. Akt 1 - Darude

Hitze. Der Sand unter den dünnen Sandalen gab ein leises Knirschen von sich als er weiter durch die endlose Wüste lief. Das dunkle und funkelnde Grün in seinen Augen sah sich um als er langsam die Umrisse seiner Heimat erblicken konnte. Eine feine Linie Schweiß suchte sich den Weg von seiner Stirn nach unten und er gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich.  
  
Darude hatte sich aus dem Besuch bei der Oase und dem Stall so viel mehr erhofft, aber irgendwie kam er gerade an keinerlei Informationen. Was auch immer in Hyrule vor sich ging, es war nicht leicht von hier aus den Anschluss zu fassen. Seine Mutter war nun schon seit über zwei Wochen fort und ihr letzter Brief lies darauf schließen das sie erst einmal nicht zurück kommen würde. Es machte ihn verrückt, er wollte doch auch nur helfen und nicht einfach daneben stehen und nichts tun. Selbst jetzt wo sie nicht da war durfte er sie nicht vertreten weil er ein Mann war. In ihrem Stamm nicht willkommen, aber weil er der Sohn ihrer Anführerin war, war es eine Ausnahme. Etwas das sie geheim hielten und Darude war froh darum. Er wollte seine Heimat nicht verlassen, er liebte sein Zuhause, auch wenn er von je her alleine war.

 

„ _Darf ich nicht mit ihnen spielen?“, ein schwaches Lächeln begegnete ihm auf seine Frage, sanft streichelte ihm die Größere über die Wange. „Darude... du bist so besonders das dir das leider verwehrt bleibt.. verstehst du das?“, nein. Er verstand nicht. Wieso durfte er nicht nach draußen, am Wasser spielen wie all die anderen Mädchen? Wieso durfte er das nicht?  
„Wieso Mama?“, die Frage sorgte für einen Stich in ihrem Herzen, sie biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe und versuchte die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken. „Weißt du.. du bist einfach besonders, du bist der einzige Junge hier in der ganzen Stadt“, fing sie leise an, zog ihren Sohn eng zu sich und streichelte ihm durch die Haare._

„ _Du weißt doch was die Wächterinnen an den Stadttoren sagen oder? 'Voois haben hier keinen Zutritt', aber du..“, ihre Hand legte sich an seinen Hinterkopf, drückte ihn enger an sich. „Du bist so besonders das du hier bei uns wohnen darfst.. aber das dürfen die Mädchen nicht wissen. Es wissen nur wenige von uns das du ein Junge bist. Es ist unser großes Geheimnis“, Riju merkte sie sich seine Arme gegen ihren Brustkorb stemmten, er sich abdrückte._

_Unsicher und fragend sah er seine Mutter an. „Aber... wieso ist das ein Geheimnis?“_

_Sein Blick wurde traurig als er die Tränen sah, die über die Wangen des Älteren liefen und sie sich ein leises Schniefen nicht verkneifen konnte, ihre rechte Hand anfing die Tränen aufzufangen. „Entschuldige Darude“, sie spürte die Hand die sich an ihre Wange legte. „Mama.. wieso bist du traurig? Ich wollte.. dich nicht zum weinen bringen“, ein Schluchzen folgte, eh sie ihn wieder fest in ihre Arme zog. „Du bist nicht Schuld daran... ich bin Schuld.. .es tut mir leid Darude“, ihre Worte waren so verwirrend.  
„Dir... muss nichts leid tun Mama.. du hast doch gar nichts falsches getan“, er spürte wie sie zitterte, ihr Griff an seinen Armen stärker wurde. „Es tut mir so leid Darude.“ _

 

„Hat sie einen Brief geschrieben?“, fragend sah er Isha an, die dabei war sich einen Überblick der Dokumente zu beschaffen, die seine Mutter auf dem Schreibtisch zurück gelassen hatte. „Leider nicht, aber mach dir keine Sorgen, ja?“, dieses Verständnis machte ihn noch wahnsinnig. Er machte sich keine Sorgen, er wollte wissen was los war, wieso seine Mutter so lange weg war und was er tun konnte damit sich diese Situation ändern würde.  
  
„Gibt es sonst irgendetwas neues?“, neugierig trat er einen weiteren Schritt an den Tisch heran und spähte in die verschiedenen Zettel. „Irgendwas aus Hyrule?“, er spürte den genervten Blick sofort in seinen Nacken und gab ein tonloses Seufzen von sich. „Entschuldige, ich verschwinde schon“, er wusste doch das er nicht erwünscht war. Er sollte sich nicht in all diese Dinge einmischen, das sagte ihm seine Mutter doch auch immer wieder, aber Darude war all dies nicht egal. Sein Volk stand immer hinter den Entscheidungen ihres Oberhauptes, der Königin, aber das konnte in solchen Zeiten doch nicht richtig sein. Selbst wenn niemand in ihrem Volk es wusste, so viele Menschen oder Orni kamen in die Stadt, sie hörten doch alle diese Gespräche, über die Dinge die vor sich gingen. Personen die verschwunden waren, Gerüchte die sich im Land ausbreiteten und nicht nur die Hylianer in Sorge versetzten sondern auch ihn selbst. So viele Anzeichen gab es die auf einen Krieg deuteten, Ereignisse geschahen und Dinge spitzen sich zu, aus dem Grund war Riju doch weg – so lange.

Die Tür zu seinem Zimmer fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss, er lief herüber zu dem großen Fenster und setzte sich ohne zu zögern auf den Rand, ließ die Füße nach außen baumeln und richtete seinen Blick in Richtung Stadt. Mit einem dumpfen Geräusch sackte sein Körper zur Seite gegen die kühlen Steine und er schloss seine Augen, atmete tief ein. Sein Entschluss stand fest. Niemals würde er es zulassen das seinem Volk etwas passieren würde, das sie in einen Krieg ziehen mussten der aus dem Nichts entstand, aus falschen Entschlüssen oder Unterstellungen. Der letzte Brief aus dem Schloss war zwar nur für die Königin der Gerudo gewesen, aber er wäre nicht er, wenn er es nicht geschafft hätte einen Blick hinein zu werfen. Die Aussage war eindeutig gewesen.

Die Königin aus dem Schloss Hyrule hatte um ihre Hilfe gebeten da sie nicht weiter wusste. Im Reich der Zora war jemand verschwunden, außerdem war auch bei dem Volk der Orni jemand einfach verschwunden... aber keiner wusste genau wieso. Wie hatte sie es formuliert? 'Das ehrwürdige Volk der Zora vermutet einen Komplott, eine Entführung eines ihrer wichtigsten Einwohner, die zukünftige Frau ihres Prinzen.'

Viel über die Rasse die ihre Heimat im Wasser wusste Darude leider nicht, sie hielten so vieles geheim da nur die Zora über sich Bescheid wissen sollten, aber das machte all die Einschätzungen oder Spekulationen über das was passiert sein konnte mehr als schwer. Aus dem Grund wusste er, er musste etwas tun. So konnte das nicht bleiben!

 

„ _Riju, du solltest dir überlegen was du tust... du weißt du kannst ihn nicht einfach durch das Land laufen lassen! Irgendwann wird jemand merken das er ein Mann ist und das er-“_  
„Sei ruhig! Er wird bei uns bleiben, verstanden? Auch wenn er nicht der Herrscher unseres Volkes werden kann.. er gehört zu uns und das weißt du Isha!“, sie hatte sich von ihrem Thron erhoben und sah die Frau vor sich wütend an. „Riju.. hör mir zu – bitte! Du kannst dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen leiten lassen, was glaubst du wie unser Volk da steht wenn das jemand heraus findet?? Niemand wird die Gerudo mehr ernst nehmen! Wenn es Krieg geben sollte? Wir werden über rannt Riju!“, die Herrscherin zuckte zusammen, machte aber einen Schritt nach vorne.  
„Wie kannst du es wagen solche Widerworte zu geben? Du weißt doch das ich... das ich ihn..“, ihr Blick richtete sich auf den Boden, sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. „Riju, er ist dein Sohn und du liebst ihn, aber wenn er hier bleiben soll, dann muss er sich verstecken!“

„ _Ich will nicht mein ganzes Leben lang eingesperrt sein“, die beiden Frauen zuckten zusammen als die Stimme plötzlich auftauchte. Der junge Mann betrat den Thronsaal, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, ein schwaches Lächeln im Gesicht. „Ich werde irgendwann gehen und wenn es hart auf hart kommt bleibe ich eben woanders.“_

„ _Darude... sag das nicht“, es war an der Königin näher an ihn heran zu kommen, vor ihrem Sohn stehen zu bleiben. „Du wirst immer hier dein Zuhause haben.“_

„ _Das weiß ich, aber ich möchte weder dich noch unser Volk in Schwierigkeiten bringen, dafür liebe ich die Stadt und dich zu sehr“, es war an seiner Mutter ihre Hand zu heben. Die rechte Innenfläche ihrer Hand legte sich an seine Wange. „Es tut mir leid das ich dir so ein schweres Schicksal aufbürde mein Sohn.“_

 

„Isha!! Isha!“, die hohe Stimme halte durch den Raum, die Angesprochene sah von ihrem Arbeitsplatz aus. Die Dokumente stapelten sich und dennoch hatte man nichts besseres zu tun als sie wieder abzulenken. Wie schaffte ihre Königin es nur all diese Aufgaben so schnell und präzise zu erledigen, wenn jemand zwischendurch ständig um ihren Rat bat?

„Was ist denn? Siehst du nicht das ich beschäftigt bin?“, die Dienstbotin kam außer Atem vor ihr zum Stehen und sah sie besorgt an. „Er ist weg.“  
„Wer ist weg?“, ihr Blick wurde fragend, sie legte ihren Kopf schief. „Darude! Er.. ich wollte gerade sein Abendessen zu ihm bringen und er... er ist verschwunden!“, sofort erhob Isha sich von ihrem Platz. „Er ist doch aber nicht an mir vorbei gekommen... wie kann er..??“  
„Ein Brief“, zögerlich hielt sie ihr das zusammen gefaltete Stück Pergament hin. „Der lag auf seinem Bett.“

Hektisch nahm die Ältere ihn entgegen, entfaltete es.  
'Entschuldige mein egoistisches Verhalten Isha. Mutter und du habt mir immer gepflegt ich solle meine Entscheidungen aus dem Herzen treffen, aber auch all die Konsequenzen abwägen. Ich kann nicht still zusehen wie unser Land langsam aber sicher auf einen Krieg hin zu steuert, ich muss meiner Mutter helfen – auch wenn ich nie der Anführer unseres Volkes sein werde, ich möchte das unser Volk nicht tatenlos zusieht. Ich bin mir sicher sie tut alles was in ihrer Macht steht, aber sie ist eingeschränkt... aber ich bin es nicht. Ich bin ein freier Mensch und kann ohne eine Konsequenz auf unser Volk zu ziehen handeln.... der Preis euch verlassen zu müssen ist hoch, aber er lohnt sich dafür das ihr alle in Sicherheit seit.

Vielen Dank für alles was du für mich getan hast Isha, du warst immer wie meine große Schwester. Ich danke dir.'

„Sieh nach ob einer der Wächterinnen ihn gesehen hat“, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen, den Blick noch immer auf die Schrift gerichtet. „Isha.. ich-“  
„Nun mach schon! Beeil dich!“, sie setzte sich in Bewegung und ließ sie allein. „Die Göttin sei mit dir Darude. Pass auf dich auf und beschütze unser Volk und deine Mutter!“

 


	2. Akt 2 - Oyben

„Na nun mach schon Oyben!!“, die Stimme ließ ihn stark zusammen zucken und er schluckte heftig. Von Anfang an wollte er nicht mit gehen, er wusste doch wieso und dennoch hatte er sich bereit schlagen lassen – und wieso?  
Weil er dazu gehören wollte, weil er nicht allein sein wollte und weil er seine Angst überwinden wollte. So viele Gedanken die ihm gerade durch den Kopf schwirrten, die nur dafür sorgten das mehr und mehr seiner Konzentration flöten ging, er es bereute hier zu sein. Die Lava unter seinen Füßen machte ihm Angst, die Hitze war zwar verträglich aber nicht angenehm und die anderen Goronen sahen ihn noch immer so fordernd an. „Traust dich nicht, eh? Ich wusste wir hätten ihn in Goronia lassen sollen!“, die Stimme ließ ihn nur wieder zusammen zucken. Es waren Tränen die sich langsam in seinen Augenwinkel bildeten, sein gesamter Körper zitterte und er machte einen Schritt zurück. „Haha!! Was soll denn das? Willst du etwa den ganzen Weg alleine zurück gehen?!“, er versuchte die Worte nicht an sich heran zu lassen. „I-ich.. ich muss das nicht tun!“

  
Das schelmische und laute Lachen gab ihm den Rest, ohne noch etwas zu erwidern drehte er sich herum und machte sich auf den Weg zurück, er hörte noch das Lachen im Hintergrund und versuchte es zu ignorieren. So wie immer, wie jeden Tag der letzten Jahre.

Sein Leben war ein Spießrutenlauf, wo Oyben konnte machte er das Beste aus seinen Schwächen, wollte soweit allem aus dem Weg gehen was zu gefährlich werden würde, was den sozialen Kontakt mit den anderen Goronen anging, aber wieder und wieder machte er solch einen Versuch wie heute. Irgendetwas in ihm hoffte sehr das es sich ändern würde, das die Angst verschwinden würde und er seinen Großvater stolz machen konnte. Als Enkel des Dorfältesten war es nicht leicht ein unauffälliges Leben zu führen, denn man stand im Mittelpunkt, gerade wenn seine Eltern sich dazu entschieden hatten das Dorf zu verlassen und all die Verantwortung auf ihn abzuwälzen. Dennoch war auch heute wieder ein Fehlschlag gewesen, es frustrierte ihn so sehr, weil es doch seine eigene Schuld war, wenn er sich nicht so anstellen würde.. dann würde es doch funktionieren. Auch wenn die körperliche Schwäche ihn einschränkte, dank ihrer handwerklichen Fähigkeiten und dem gewissen 'Etwas' – dem Segen der Göttin – konnte auch er als Schwächling einen Stein heben.

 

„ _Oyben“, die Hand strich sanft über seinen Kopf. Das Braun aus seinen Augen sah auf, ein breites Lächeln in seinem Gesicht. „Versprich mir, das du immer auf dich aufpasst, ja?“, wieder ein sanftes Streicheln. „Dein Opa wird für dich da sein und dir alles beibringen was du wissen musst, ok?“, fragender wurde sein Blick und er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Aber... warum geht ihr?“_

_Der Blick des Größeren wurde etwas sanfter, wieder streichelte er seinen Sohn über den Kopf. „Um dir bald zeigen zu können wie schön und vielfältig unsere Welt ist. Damit du eine sichere und wunderbare Zukunft haben kannst.. damit du der nächste Anführer unseres Dorfes werden kannst“, das Grinsen in seinem Gesicht wurde breiter. „Weil du genau richtig für diese Aufgabe bist. Du bist mein Sohn, egal was die Anderen sagen.. du bist perfekt.“  
Er konnte die Tränen erkennen die sich in den Augen seinen Sohnes bildeten, er beugte sich herunter und nahm ihn in den Arm, drückte ihn fest an sich. „Oyben... du musst nicht weinen. Du hast eine Stärke die keiner sonst hier besitzt.. vergiss das niemals. Egal was die Anderen sagen, du bist das Beste was unserem Dorf passiert ist!“_

 

„Was machst du denn hier Oyben?“, sein Kopf drehte sich zur Seite als sein Großvater das Zimmer betrat. „Wolltest du nicht mit den Anderen auf den Todesberg?“, woher wusste er denn das? Leicht zuckte er mit den Schultern, richtete seinen Blick wieder auf die Seite die er angefangen hatte zu Lesen. „B-bist du nicht wütend?“, er klang unsicher.  
„Wieso sollte ich? Weil ihr dort nicht hingehen sollt? Ich glaube..“, der Ältere kam weiter auf ihn zu, ließ sich neben seinem Bett auf den Stuhl fallen, der dabei ein gefährliches Knacken von sich gab. „Ich sollte wütend sein, weil du nicht wolltest“, unsicher sah er auf. Das Leben war nicht fair, jeder konnte ihn schneller lesen als ein Buch, jeder wusste was er empfand und wie er sich fühlte, jeder wusste es, dabei wollte Oyben es doch nicht einmal. Was machte er denn falsch?  
  
„Warum sind sie so zu mir..? Warum kann ich nicht so sein wie Vater.. oder wie du?“, so oft wie in den letzten Wochen hatte er sich noch nie selbst in Frage gestellt. Selbst wenn es keiner im Dorf wusste, er kannte die Briefe aus dem Schloss Hyrule, darüber das sein Großvater wohl bald hingehen sollte, weil sich etwas anbahnte und er hatte Angst. Das wovor so viele Goronen die Augen verschlossen oder es einfach nicht sehen konnten, für ihn war es so deutlich wie für ihren Anführer. Die Angst vor Krieg, die Angst dass der Kampf gegen die Verheerung umsonst gewesen war und sich alles wiederholen würde – auch wenn es dieses Mal durch die Völker entstehen würde und nicht durch eine böse Macht.

 

„Du bist du. Dein Vater ist auch so wie er eben ist und ich bin eben ich. Du weißt ich bin kein Freund großer Worte, aber jeder hat seinen Platz hier bei uns. In diesem Dorf, in dieser Welt und in diesem Universum.  
Oyben, du bist der Schlauste im Dorf, du hast dir selbstständig so viel Wissen angeeignet und darum finde ich es immer noch eine Verschwendung dich als nächsten Dorfältesten zu sehen, aber...“, der Ältere drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite und gab ein lautes Seufzen von sich. „Deine Angst lähmt dich. Du wirst niemals die Freiheit nutzen können die deine Eltern haben, weil du nicht gehen kannst... obwohl du willst. Ich hatte gehofft ich könnte dir diese Angst nehmen, aber irgendetwas in dir ist noch nicht soweit“, die Worte ließen den Jüngeren lauf seufzen. Das Buch wurde zugeschlagen, er selbst richtete sich auf und legte es zur Seite, richtete den Blick auf seinen Großvater. „Wann bin ich denn soweit? Ich.. ich hab mir nicht ausgesucht Ältester zu werden! Ich will einfach nur ein ruhiges Leben leben.. aber auch ich weiß das es so nicht weiter geht und das wir was tun müssen, das du was tun musst Opa.. was tue ich ohne dich, wenn du nicht hier bist?“, er war doch der Einzige, den er noch hatte. Alleine, ohne Freunde. Selbst die anderen Erwachsenen wollten mit ihm nichts zu tun haben, niemand nahm ihn ernst, weil er so war.. wie er eben war! „Oyben, darüber wollte ich mit dir auch noch reden“, er erhob sich von seinem Platz und kam herüber zu dem Jüngeren. „Ich möchte das du nach Hyrule gehst.“  
  
„Bitte?!“

 

„ _Vergiss es einfach, der hat es eh nicht drauf!“, die Gruppe an Goronen warf den letzten Stein aus der Reihe in den kleinen Wagon, als sie sich zu ihrem fünften Mitglied herum drehten. „Was machst du denn da auch?! Du vergeudest unsere Zeit nur mit herum sitzen und sinnlose Bilder in den Sand malen!“, beschwerte sich der Älteste der Runde und machte dem ein Ende. Es war sein rechter Fuß der die Zeichnung unterbrach, er ihn bewegte und damit alles zu Nichte machte, was der Jüngste gerade in den Sand gezeichnet hatte. „Wir müssen den Wagon voll kriegen. Nur weil du einen Sonderstatus bei den Erwachsenen genießt heißt das nicht dass das bei uns auch so ist! Nun nutz' gefälligst die Kraft von seinem Armband und pack mit an!“, wetterte ein Weiterer los._  
_Mehrfach blinzelte Oyben als er sich aufrichtete und den Blick auf seine vier Partner richtete. „Es ist euch doch egal ob ich helfe oder nicht. Wieso lasst ihr mich nicht einfach in Ruhe?“_  
 _„Weil jemand wie du es nicht verdient hat der Nachfolger von Yunobo zu sein. Du bist ein Schwächling! Nur weil er immer solch einen Quatsch redet heißt das nicht das wir dich einfach so akzeptieren.“_

_Jedes Wort tat weh, es wurde nur schlimmer je mehr er sich über ihrer Bedeutung bewusst wurde. Was hatte er nur falsch gemacht das man ihn so behandeln musste? Warum hakten sie auf ihm herum, warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen?  
'So hast du es dir sicher nicht vorgestellt Papa.. aber ich kann es nicht ändern.'_

 

„Ich mache mich auf den Weg, ja?“, ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. Der Ältere schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln, er erhob sich von seinem Platz. „Du weißt das du das nicht tun musst“, ruhig war Yunobos Stimme als er sich zitternd vor seinen Enkel aufbaute.  
„Das weiß ich Opa, aber ich will.“  
„Du tust das aber nicht für sie oder?“, für einen kurzen Augenblick schien das Gesicht des Jüngeren sich zu verziehen, aber er schüttelte ehrgeizig den Kopf. „Nein!“, es war an seinem Opa amüsiert zu grinsen. „Entschuldige..“, ein feines Rot zierte das Gesicht von Oyben.  
  
„Nein.. ich mache das für mich, weil ich es will. Ich will nicht mehr der schwache und ängstliche Oyben sein. Ich möchte ein wahrlicher und großer Anführer werden, wie du Opa!“, ernster wurde der Blick und er lächelte sanft. „Wenn ich.. es nicht schaffe komme ich einfach wieder zurück, aber ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen. Ich werde für dich zu unser Königin gehen und mich darum kümmern das unser Dorf Stolz auf mich sein kann!“

 


End file.
